


And Maybe You're Here Because You Wanna Come Home

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Jason smells good pass it on, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a flight home, Jason falls asleep on Tim's shoulder and gives him a small, personal crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Maybe You're Here Because You Wanna Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of the theme "exhaustion" and the AU idea “you fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight but it’s okay because you smelled nice and I was cold anyway".
> 
> Title from Marians Trench's "Wildfire" because the song is so damn JayTim it hurts.

Tim had his eyes closed, head tipped back as his headphones drowned out the noise around him, on the plane. He was happy to be en-route home, was looking forward to the Gotham City night lights, to his bed at the Manor- hell, even to  _ Damian _ and the headaches the teen caused, if it meant being  _ home _ .

 

He felt a sudden weight against his shoulder, and Tim cracked an eye open, glancing down. He saw the mess of Jason’s curls, and reached up with one hand, tugging his headphones just off his ears. “Jason?” he said, softly, and watched as Jason pressed his cheek tighter to his shoulder, almost rubbing against it, as he sighed.

 

And, oh god-  _ he was asleep _ . Tim stared for a moment, wondering what he should  _ do _ . Sure, he and Jason were civil to each other- or Jason had stopped trying to  _ kill him _ sometime ago. Hell, they worked together, had been overseas together working on a case Bruce had given them-

 

But Tim wondered if Jason would be  _ upset _ . Hell, Tim wasn’t sure he’d really seen Jason sleep. Ever.

 

He leaned forward, just enough to get a better look at Jason’s face. It was lax, mouth slack and closed, dark eyelashes dusting his tanned cheeks, boasting a few freckles that were hard to see, if you weren’t up close.

 

Without meaning to, Tim smiled a little. Jason looked younger like this, and it was sort of hard to think of him as anything  _ deadly _ when he was out like a baby. Tim sighed, and on his inhale caught the scent of Jason’s cologne- sweet and warm and making his toes curl in his sneakers. He drummed the fingers of his right hand on his armrest, figuring that was the  _ wrong _ reaction to have- but, well…

 

Tim would be lying if he ever said he hadn’t had a crush on the Robin before him, once. When he was a kid and Jason still sported that yellow cape- and it was harmless, really. Kid crush, nothing more. Tim had buried it when he’d taken on the mantel himself, forced himself to forget about the fact that it had been Jason as Robin that helped him realize that he didn’t just like girls.

 

Tim drummed his fingers again, aware that the side Jason was leaning on was considerably warmer. The air was on, but Tim always ran cold, and he  _ really _ wished he had something heavier than his hoodie. Like a blanket. Or three.

 

He sighed, reaching up to carefully adjusting his headphones, tuning the world out. He meant to close his eyes, to just drift for a bit- but he kept looking at Jason, stealing glances at those curls, and without meaning to he reached up, gently combed his fingers back through them. Jason shifted, and Tim swore  _ purred _ , could feel the vibrations from his throat. Emboldened, he did it again, blunt nails gently scratching against Jason’s scalp each time.

 

Jason moved more after a few strokes, and Tim worried he’d woken up- but then one heavy arm was dropping right over Tim’s lap, and Jason was pulling himself closer, his hand sinking beneath Tim’s open hoodie and grasping at his tshirt. Tim froze, really unsure what he should do  _ now _ -

 

And oh, this was his fault for deciding he  _ had _ to touch Jason’s hair. Like he still harbored some sort of silly crush or something-

 

And if Tim’s heart was beating up into his throat, he ignored it.

 

He flexed his hand, before deciding to hell with it, and moving it back into Jason’s hair. The curls were so damn  _ soft _ , and Tim kept tangling them around his fingers, coaxing them back. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes, and thought maybe if  _ he _ just fell asleep, Jason wouldn’t freak out-

 

Except, a minute later, when he was still stroking Jason’s hair, his hand was moving, and then suddenly tugging at Tim’s headphones. The pooled around his neck as Tim’s eyes snapped open, glancing down- and Jason had tilted his head slightly, was staring up at him with those grey eyes.

 

“Uh, hi…” Tim managed, his hand dropping to the rest- and oh god, he wondered if Jason was going to toss him right out the damn emergency exit. This was it, it was the end, he didn’t have any gadgets on him to save him from  _ that _ sort of fall- and god, he’d cleared his internet history before leaving for the mission, right?

 

“Hey there Timbo, having fun?” Jason’s words were slow, heavy, and Tim just stared, mouth a little open. Carefully, Jason pushed himself up, raking both hands through his hair and leaving it an utter mess, before he stretched. “Sorry, was I crushing you?”

 

“Uh- no.” Jason nodded, glancing around, blurry eyed and looking like he could drop right back to sleep.

 

“Out long?”

 

“Maybe ten minutes?”

 

Another nod, another stretch, and Tim reached up, tugging his hoodie up his shoulder more, closer to his neck. He was cold without Jason leaning up against him. His predecessor watched the small action, before he was grasping the armrest between them, pushing it up between their seats. Tim glanced over just to see Jason grasp his leather jacket, which had slipped from his lap and fallen onto the floor, before he leaned back, stretching out as best as he could and leaning next to the window.

 

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, as Jason motioned for him with a curl of his fingers.

 

“Making room. Get over here.” Tim just stared, and he had to be misunderstanding.

 

“What?”

 

“Want me to spell it out Replacement?” Jason patted his chest. “There’s room, I won’t bite. ‘Less you’re into that, then maybe.” He flashed a grin, and Tim felt his cheeks  _ blazing _ \- and oh god, it was a joke but it was as close to flirting as Jason would probably ever get with him- “ _ TImbo _ , c’mon. You’re cold, we’re both tired. C’mere.”

 

Tim pulled his headphones from his neck, bending over to grasp his bag from under his seat and stow them and his phone in it, before shifting closer. He leaned back, until he was stretched out against Jason’s chest- and god, was it comfortable. He was warm and if Tim dared to turn, rest his cheek against his chest, he’d hear his heart.

 

A moment later, and Jason was tossing his leather jacket of Tim like a blanket, curling his arms around him and resting his hands on his belly. “Sorry,” Jason mumbled, “don’t know where else to put ‘em.”

 

“This is fine,” Tim offered, glancing up. He could see the stubble filling in on Jason’s cheeks. “You uh, don’t mind? Not gonna change your mind and hurl me outta the plane?”

 

Jason snorted. “B would kill me. Besides, you’re not that bad, Timbo.” One hand rubbed along his belly, and Tim let his eyes fall shut. “You’re not bad at all.”

 

Tim sighed, turning his head, snuggling down closer to Jason’s jacket- and it smelled just like the cologne Tim could smell so strongly now, along with the scent of cigarettes, of rain and over-wearing. It was  _ perfect _ , and Tim would have possibly broken the family rule to wrap himself entirely in it.

 

Above him, Jason turned, glancing out the window- and this time, it was Tim that fell asleep first, nodding off almost the moment he stopped shifting. Jason smiled to himself, keeping his tired eyes out on the sky and figuring there were far worse ways to spend a flight home.

 


End file.
